GW Retraining Arc Soldierboys 1,2,3
by LoveyouHateyou
Summary: There is one surefire method to entice Duo to take studying seriously. Duo feels deprived, exams are looming, farewells, Heero and Wufei have something going on, everything boils down to just one thing, and Heero is ruthlessly using it...
1. Chapter 1 Singleminded

**Retraining Arc: 1. Singleminded**

Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Rating: NC-15/M  
Pairings: Duo with Heero  
Warnings: Male/Male love and references to sex, foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own them although I would like that. Would be nice to play sandwich with them, huh? All rights with their original owners.

Summary: After 'Endless Waltz'. The boys retrain at Preventers. Heero resorts to mean methods to entice Duo to take studying for his exams a bit more seriously. Duo feels deprived, Heero and Wufei have something going on, and everything boils down to just one thing... A little PWP for light relief, pun entirely intended.

**xxx**

I have taken on board the reviews you kindly sent, and herewith repost this story, plus its sequel chapters. Any feedback welcome, folks - let me know how you liked it!

**xxx**

Copper braid whipping wildly about his backside, Duo all but ran from the seminar room. Duh. One entire day, almost eight painful hours, with only a hard plastic chair to grind his butt against and no way he could relieve himself without causing a scandal. And Heero's back to stare at.

To hell with him - Duo could not remember much from the lectures, and his notepad was covered in doodles. Doodle-dee, doodle-dah, they all looked a bit like Heero...

Duo yanked at the side door to the hangar as though his life depended on it, then remembered to use the keycard and even scraped the key combination from his mushed brain. He needed to work to get his mind into a more grown-up shape.

Sanctuary at last! He burst into the cool dusk of the hall and jogged across to Deathscythe. Grown up, huh? Wasn't sex a grown up thing? Heero had let him flounder, and it was beginning to grate. They had argued again, man, weren't they always arguing anyway? But somehow Heero had taken really ill to it this time. "Maxwell, if you don't improve your scores in class," he had declared solemnly, "you leave me with no choice."

No sex. He had blown Duo clean out of the water when he pronounced the sentence: fucking cancelled until further notice. No kissing either, not even touching or rubbing or... "And so you know, if I catch you wanking, you can kiss your ass goodbye."

Duo groaned deeply, arching and letting his head fall back as he pressed himself against the corner of Deathscythe's foot. Damn this stubborn idiot. Jacking off hurriedly, in secret, wasn't exactly conducive to improving his scores either, or the fact that he had to spend days staring at Heero's tantalising shape, right in front of his nose. Smell him, sense his warmth, oh, and the anger that radiated from him whenever he caught Duo gaping.

Perhaps if he got angry enough, he would snap and ravish Duo? Well, he had made clear what would happen when he did snap: a mean backhand that gave Duo a black cheekbone and a sobering shock. That was the reality of kinky little fantasies then.

Heero would have none of it until Duo made it past the finishing line: gain his first middle score in this semester, to be able to stay on the course and move up with the rest of the class. Duo had tried to protest, but swallowed the rest of his babbling when Heero suggested flatly that if this was too hard on him, perhaps they should try separate rooms.

How dare he!

Good grief, Scythe still had this damn hydraulics leek, and the stuff trickled down the panels like... damn you, Heero, Duo swore silently, kicking his toolbox. Even the fucking screwdrivers looked tempting now. Screw that, huh. Amazing how deprivation of sex can lead to an utter and cheerful disregard of dignity and an exciting array of new discoveries: how petroleum jelly feels inside you (it stings), that soap makes you spend too much time on the loo afterwards, that assorted bathroom bottles and utensils have phallic shapes, that life is practically filled with suitable objects...

Ouch, the panel tipping onto his foot was a chill-down. Duo snarled at it and dragged it to one side to reach into the maze of tubes and cogs that formed the innards of the joint he meant to mend.

Sticking things up your bum did not count as wanking, or did it? Horny, horny, horny. Didn't HE feel the same? Duo chewed his lip, trying to assess the damage to the hydraulics ducts. One appeared to be punctured, and the damn little valve dripped when he loosened the metal band and pulled the clear silicone off. Even this thing, round and shiny, with a small hole at the apex of the gleaming mound, reminded him... well, of Heero's anatomy.

And of his own that clamoured for release with a vengeance. Could Heero not at least wear clothes that covered as much of his skin as possible? Oh, and concealed his shape, such as, uh, a big sack or something?

But no, oblivious to Duo's plea, he continued to prance about in spandex and a skin-tight tanktop – green, to nicely set off his golden hide and glossy hair. Oh, to rake through this hair and tear at a handful while sinking sharp teeth into this soft skin over toned muscle. To make him squirm-

Duo writhed wantonly, spreadeagled and bent forward over the edge of the metal box that was Scythe's foot. It gave him a nice kind of purchase for his rebellious crotch while his fingers dug around nimbly in slippery tubes and ducts.

Duo had stolen glances, of course, greedily scrutinising the damn spandex for a sign, any sign, of similar suffering, but Heero seemed completely relaxed. This had hit Duo with a double-whammy: perhaps, his heated mind churned out, he was seeking relief elsewhere? Screwing someone else, and the whole thing was one big, great, nasty joke at Duo's expense?

Wufei had begun to wear this rather smug look recently. Duo shifted uncomfortably as his arousal got trapped against the sharp metal edge. Why did he have to carry this damn throbbing piece of flesh around all the time? Heero's fault if it got hurt, his alone, and he would regret it deeply if it got damaged.

Well, maybe not. Duo had taken to spending a lot of his spare time snooping after Wu who indeed would meet up with Heero quite often these days - to read in the library, write up essays, or discuss boring stuff such as ballistics. Trajectory formulae, for example. Duo snorted, shoving his hands deeper into the tangle of tubes to push some of them back and tie them into a neat, organised bundle with cable wire.

He could make a nice trajectory when he came – oh, damn, hands gone too slippery for this now – out of his cock, up high, curve elegantly and whack, splash down on his chest. A pretty curve, ne? A grin stole onto his face and stayed put. Perhaps ballistics could be interesting after all. Heero going ballistic definitely was a show, well worth a few welts and bruises.

In fact, as the next written exam edged closer, Duo had begun to worry in earnest. Grown haggard and jittery, enough for Heero to shoot him concerned glances. Still no sex though, not even when he looked so ill, so pityable, so very much in need of comfort. Heero had a will of iron and a heart of ice. No, rubbish, he had no friggin' heart at all, let alone normal urges, but then, the Perfect Soldier was not exactly your normal dude, now was he.

Duo tightened another cable tie, wiped his hands on his overall and reached for the panel. Instead of sex, Heero had thought it a good idea to fill him up with hot chocolate in a blatant attempt to pacify and fatten him, and left boxes with rice cakes on top of a pile of textbooks. Duo had not been to the library – the place intimidated the hell out of him, with its endless rows of books and disks and computers in the study room, and with its godawful hushed silence – but Heero had gone and borrowed for him exactly the books he would need to cram for the exam.

Heero had also bribed him with sweets, with being nice for once, steely determination clad stealthily in velvety concern. Such a false bastard, if all Duo really needed was just one thing Heero had yet would not budge to yield.

It was maddening, and when Duo found himself alone with the pile of books for the first time, Heero having gone out – don't wait up, baka, his voice so soft and loving, to hell with him – he had sat on the end of the bed that was farthest from the desk. Legs drawn up against his chest, arms wrapped round them, chin on his knees, eyes wide and hostile, he had spent hours staring at the damn things.

Stuff all this. I wanna go home, he thought incongruously as he replaced the panel and began to screw it back on. Heero had abandoned him to his fate that night, and lacking other options unless he was after getting kicked out, Duo ventured to sit by the desk. Another endless stretch of time later, he opened one of the books and slapped it shut again when his gaze scanned the page and formulae, diagrams and schemata hit his brain in a jumble.

Two mugs of chocolate and a nervous packet of rice cakes after that, he realised he could see those diagrams in his mind. Astonished stillness followed, the mug half-raised between kitchen counter and Duo's gaping mouth as he projected the image of that blighted trajectory onto the plain white kitchen wall. It flickered like a neon sketch before him, formulae and all.

Suddenly it all made sense. Whoa, boy, that would have been all that sugar, right?

Duo was awed, scared and crazed. He spent the rest of that night wolfing through the books, taking notes in his scrawl that no one else could read. A bunch of spiders running across the sheet, Heero had remarked in a slightly unnerved tone. Irked because it prevented him from reading everything Duo entrusted to paper – just as well, sometimes he was too nosy for his own good anyway, the controlling bastard.

One, two... half a dozen more screws, hell, yeah, he would be perfectly fine after that, and whose idea had it been to give the panel such idiotic fastenings? Time to design some new ones. How he had managed to write the test, he had no idea - it was all in a haze, he felt sick and bad and like a complete failure, worrying his lip bloody during the two hour exam without a chance to sneak a peek at anyone else's work. For reference at least. But no, he had to think about the answers, work out the calculations all by himself and explain how he got there, and his head hurt so much that he was sure he would sustain some brain damage from all this.

Heero's fault alone. His fault that Duo now was half-nuts with fright because they still had not had their test results back, and mad from the lack of relief. Even a bit chafed down there, for all it was worth.

Last screw. That screwdriver DID feel good in his grip, nice 'n thick, with enticing little ridges, and the hydraulics grease would come in handy indeed, he would just finish this as quickly as his flying hands allowed and then pop round the corner into Deathscythe's shadow; the old can wouldn't mind, it had seen worse, ne?

Duo jumped as two hands firmly settled on his backside and pinched hard before he could whirl around and fly at his attacker. "Heero! Why, you-"

"Man, Maxwell, you asleep or what?" Was that a twinkle in those dark eyes? A decidedly wicked little gleam? Damn him, but that WAS too much! Deprivation was one thing, torture another... Duo's knuckles whitened around the screwdriver.

"Whoa, Duo, put that thing aside!" Heero took a step back and lifted his arms, palms out, face tense, but he still wore this ghost of a smile in his eyes, on his mouth, oh, and the tip of his tongue began to creep over his lower lip, leaving a glistening trail on pink skin.

"Get lost!" Duo wielded the tool, wild hair in a messy copper halo around his pinched face, eyes impossibly wide and so very, very hungry. Ravenous, and unable and utterly unwilling to hide it at all. "Get lost or... or..."

"Or what? You gonna stab me? With... that?" Heero crossed his arms, lowering his head and jutting out his chin. Ah, his fighting stance, go for it baby, anything, anything at all really, and if the only way to make body contact was like this, then so be it- "Duo, hold it man!"

So he could read minds, too. How very eerie. And his tone was still completely unruffled, curse him for being such a bloody ice block. Duo shuddered, meeting the gleam that pinned him from beneath shiny dark hair, and bit his lip hard to keep his senses together. He tried to concentrate on the feel of the tool in his hand, and what he could do with it after Heero was done here. Or should he do it while Heero was watch-

"If you had waited after class," Heero stepped a bit closer, hey, stop there, that's dangerous territory, oh, way too close, so damn close, so warm, touching, hands sliding around Duo's waist onto his bottom again, kneading, digging into his flesh greedily, lips sealing over his and a tongue jabbing right down his throat until his eyes began to bulge for lack of air.

"Haaah!" Duo wheezed for breath as Heero nudged him against Scythe's foot and bent him backwards, bracing muscular arms to his sides, effectively trapping him in this rather uncomfortable, prone position. No way Duo could hide what his body thought of it, and the smile on Heero's face became clearer as his eyes glittered down at his partner.

It was a wicked kind of smile. Almost feral, a teethy little snarl, to go nicely – no, mindbogglingly – with the rubbing of a hard groin against his own arousal.

"I – I'm gonna – ah, Heeroooh!" Duo gasped, eyes turning up to show the white, and Heero laughed and let off a little, only enough for Duo not to explode.

"You'd known you passed, baka," he growled huskily, sweeping in again for a long, slobbering swish of his tongue over Duo's throat down into the gaping neck of his overall, then up to blow a few copper bangs from Duo's sweaty brow.

Passed.

Passed!

Process that: passedI

For a split second, Duo stared up at Heero's laughing face, before a great hot wave rolled over him, drowning him in fury, relief, and the massive urge to pay Heero back for every single moment of agony he had suffered. "You!" he all but yelled.

"Go on," Heero rasped, with a hard nip at Duo's ear for emphasis, "fuck me already."

Hey, they agreed on the currency!

Duo had him naked before he could protest, sprawled and squirming right there on the cold, oily concrete, among the tools that did not look tempting at all anymore, except for the grease that DID come in handy, and neither of them managed to hold out beyond a couple of wild thrusts.

Heero, naked except for the boots. Duo, still fully clad, lay panting on top of his partner who pressed him close, hands roaming eagerly over messy copper hair and bony shoulders, down to the small of his back, pinching his bum, Heero's body arching a little so he could reach futher down, and relaxing again when he stroked the palms of those wonderful hands up Duo's flanks, cupped his cheeks and tilted his head so he had to look down at Heero.

With hazed, sated, happy eyes. Suddenly marred by a shade of fretful anxiety.

"Hey, baka," Heero smiled, "what's up?"

Duo blushed fiercely. Hell, they had done this often enough, but... "Ah, sorry for bein' too quick-"

"Phew, forgettit – you're a damn good shag, and you won't outrace me." Cocky bastard. "I'd only say the trajectory was spoiled. Doesn't make nice curves when you shoot up my ass, huh?"

Gods, but he could talk dirty! Duo felt something knot and hum in his lower belly. In Heero's eyes danced sparks of mischief that would usually translate into hurt of one kind or another, though mostly of the playful variety. Still, Duo did not feel up to it, not after having been reduced to a boneless bag of exhaustion. Cautiously, he tried to shove himself up a bit but Heero held him firmly in place, trapped between drawn-up golden legs and hard arms. "You were reckless enough to leave the bathroom door open, Maxwell." A low chuckle rumbled through Heero's body. "You have a nice way of checking your calculations."

Duo's blush deepened to a livid tomato hue. Heero had threatened him in case he caught him beating off... How often had he been WATCHING, damn him?

"And I must say, your taste in toys, well – it does reek a bit of despair."

"Stop it now, will ya?" Duo all but gasped, trying to wriggle away only to be pinned harder to this firm, warm body beneath him. Didn't Heero feel cold, or bruised from lying on that floor?

"Didn't you wonder?" Heero hummed against the crook of Duo's neck, who felt the distinct nipping of sharp teeth followed by the soothing flick of a wet tongue over the small welt.

"Ouch! Where... I... ah, Heero, damn you, how-did-ya-stick-it?"

"I had to tie it back. Like some dancer, and boy, that felt icky," Heero laughed, his body vibrating beneath Duo.

"Woah!" Duo groaned, writhing to grind his hips into Heero's. "Why? To confuse me?"

"Precisely. That look on your face... priceless. And it made me hard when you were scanning me. That meant," with a sudden bucking motion, Heero flipped Duo onto his back and straddled him, "I was hard all the bloody time."

"I hate you!" Duo yapped as Heero dug his hands into masses of copper strands and began to pull Duo's braid apart with great efficiency.

"Love you too, soldierboy," he smiled, leaned in for a kiss and rubbed his backside over Duo's lazily stirring groin. "I want a shower and our bed. What d'you reckon?"

It was the day Duo left his tools where they had fallen, something unheard of in the history of the hangar, and the following day was the one when Heero Yuy skipped school.

Which, as Wufei grimly commented, was not only an outright scandal and utter disgrace, but the end of the world as we know it.

Even though his plan had worked.

And then some.

**xxx**

**Next chapter: Exam Scores**


	2. Chapter 2 Exam Scores

**Retraining Arc: 2. Exam Scores**

Rating: NC-15/M  
Pairings: Duo with Heero  
Warnings: Male/Male love and references to sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own them although I would like that. All rights with their original owners.

Summary: Set some time after 'Grief'. Zechs manages a sub-unit of the Mars Terraforming Project. Duo has enlisted his help to cram for an entry exam: he aims to enrol for an engineering course aimed specifically at volunteers for the project, and now he is returning home after having sat the exam, not sure at all what kind of welcome Heero will dole out to him...

**xxx**

Still there? Like it? Drop me a line, folks, to let me know what you think of it. Cheers.

**xxx**

Duo looked out of the window and felt his heart skip a beat. Hastily he slipped his shades up over his hair and took another look as the train screeched into the station. For a heartstopping moment, he thought he had seen Heero.

Heero loitering about by one of the ornate cast iron pillars that supported the arched glass ceiling. Clad in a scruffy ex-uniform jacket, green tank top, tight, washed-out blue jeans, and boots, he hardly looked his usual correct self. A pair of large, mirrored shades hid most of his face, and – Duo gaped and forgot to close his mouth – he had a cigarette wedged between his lips.

Duo nearly fell over as the train rumbled to a halt. Heero did not smoke!

Maybe, Duo tried to make sense of it, his brain was just having funny visions after this endless journey, on the space shuttle first and then on the train, what will all that shaking and humming through his limbs that always tended to flow into just one specific part of his body. Besides, Heero was supposed to be on some mission, although Quatre... well, Duo had thought it a good idea to ring him and his lover to feel the weather, and the chibi did have a rather odd coughing fit when Trowa mentioned that mission thing.

Something was up.

Duo blew a strand of hair out of his face. He had hoped to get home, showered, rested... and away before Heero showed up to give him the bawling out he regarded as a welcome. Duo could do without that, after having barely scraped through the entry exam for the engineering course. Zechs had turned out to be a really great help during the run-up to the test, but Heero had not provided much in the way of encouragement if one discounted the thinly veiled threats of 'don't you dare fail, or else...' or 'costs a fortune, so don't you waste it.'

Well, he had worked to pay the fees. It was his own money, earned during tough shifts at the garage not far from their apartment block. Although Heero had bought him the ticket for the shuttle to Mars – man, Maxwell, can't you find a college somewhere near – knowing very well that it was the excitement of the Terraforming Project that had attracted his ever-adventurous mate. Duo had offered to pay him back, only to be shot a glare that could have fried a whole panful of eggs. And most irritatingly, this glare was combined with the tiniest twitching of Heero's mouth, as though he was trying very hard not to smile. But that, of course, had only been Duo's vivid imagination, because Heero had slammed the doors and not even bothered to ask whether he needed a lift to the train that would take him to the shuttle port. Heero could have nasty tempers.

No, really, Duo needed some time to brace himself for all that shit Heero would surely throw at him. He had passed with the lowest possible score: half a point less and-

He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. He had thought about it while waiting for his scores, and decided if that were to happen, he would not even bother to return home. Never, not ever. As it was, he had passed, though he was not sure anymore whether it would have been better for him to fail, if only to have an excuse to stay away.

Heero had checked with the lecturer even before Duo could ring home to tell him he had made it, and sure as hell he was not going to receive his partner with roses for a mere pass. After all, half a point did not really count; it was as good as nothing, a whisper away from a destiny worse than death: to be scorned by the Perfect Soldier. Right. He had picked this course not only for his own benefit, but to finally prove himself to Heero. Half a point surely did not cut it.

Duo swallowed hard as the train doors hissed open. He let people shove past him until the carriage was empty and the conductor peered round the corner. "You ok, young man?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah, fine, goin' already." Duo grabbed the holdall and his cuffed jeans jacket, let the shades drop back into place and drew a deep breath as he scrambled out, his gaze fixed on the man by the pillar. He really looked a damn deal like... but no, it could not be. In any case, he crossly reasoned with himself, he's got bugger all to do with it, and I'm NOT getting all worked up just 'cos he's tryin' to bully me again! Amazing that, the power of someone you love naggin' the hell outta you...

Slowly, he slunk along the platform when the young man in the uniform jacket caught sight of him, dropped the cigarette and ground it down with his heel, all in one smooth motion, before beginning to walk towards Duo.

Who blinked nervously – if he only could have seen the face behind those damn shades – and yes, that WAS Heero, unmistakably, larger than life, filling the place with his incredibly self-assured presence. Damn, but he WAS fucking intimidating – he always had the knack of making a grand entry if he wanted. Duo could not help but grin. In every sense, really. The grin faded as worry kicked back in with a vengeance. How did he do it?

Duo caught his lower lip between his teeth and began to chew intently, his steps slowing down, while Heero kept striding towards him with military precision until he stopped right in front of him. Face blank, he cocked his head a little to look up at Duo and spat, "You look like a tart."

Duo's mouth fell open.

Tart!

Given, the sleeveless, high-necked black top was skin-tight and cropped just above his navel, and it was made of some net type fabric that concealed very little, and yes, he had acquired a piercing for his belly-button, a nifty little ring of stainless steel that had surprised a rare smile out of Zechs, but...

Before he could find a retort, Heero grabbed his braid, dug his fingers into Duo's copper hair to cup the back of his head and tugged him into a hot, possessive kiss. A long one, tongue-in-throat and slobber and all, while he slipped his other arm round Duo's waist, dipping his hand into the waistband of his jeans to press him close and squeeze his bum, his fingers sliding nimbly between firm cheeks.

In public!

Duo found this too much to process, forgot to breathe and went into shock until Heero nudged him away a little, still clawing into his flesh. He shoved up the mirrored shades and gave Duo a small feral grin. "Congrats on passing, soldierboy. Now, let's get home or I'll lay you right here on the concrete."

**xxx**

Heero Yuy would never cease to surprise him, Duo mused giddily as he flung his bag onto the rear seat of a 4x4 he knew from the kit inside as an unmarked Preventer vehicle. Heero already sat behind the wheel as Duo climbed in and mumbled, "Yanno, regulation number one-four-eight... ah... nine slash forty six... err, wait... paragraph b states we mustn't borrow service vehicles for private use... that means outside a mission?"

"It's d, baka. Paragraph d," Heero corrected, smartass smug, in his most patronising tone. Giving Duo a glare of silvered shades, he turned the ignition key and said into the growling of the diesel engine, "And who says I am?"

Duo could have sworn his mouth twitched just a tiny bit. "What?

"Borrowing the thing outside a mission."

"Oh... but I thought-"

"Thinking," Heero cut in loftily, "never was your best asset."

Haughty bastard! In spite of himself, Duo felt bruised and lapsed into sullen silence as Heero launched the car into the busy street. By the time they got home, Heero had conquered the rush hour traffic in what had to be record time. Duo felt desperately car-sick and had bristled himself into an all-out temper. He stormed off while Heero calmly locked up the vehicle, slung Duo's bag over his shoulder and choose the stairs over the lift.

When he stepped into their apartment, Duo was ready – at least in some ways: naked to the waist, his underpants peeping out of the gaping fly of his jeans, wielding a toothbrush in one hand, braid half undone and a furious gleam in his narrowed eyes, he shot out of the bathroom as soon as the door swung open.

Heero barely had time to drop the bag before Duo flung him by sheer might of impact against the door that banged shut, tipping them both off balance. Heero's knees buckled, Duo used the momentum to shove, and they tumbled to the floor. Heero landed on his back with a loud 'oomph' and looked up at Duo who swiftly pinned his wrists with bony knees, bracing his arms to either side of Heero's face. "So I can't think, huh?" he snarled, leaning close enough for his breath to sweep over Heero's cheek. He stared down at his breathless partner for a moment, then ripped the mirrored shades off him and flung them away. "I had quite my fill of this shit, yanno! So stuff you too sucker!"

"Oh," Heero sighed, eyelids drooping even as his lips parted and he slid the tip of his tongue over them in a slow, deliberate motion.

Stunned, Duo blinked, gaped, licking his own lips without realising. Beneath him, he could feel Heero breathing, became aware of his firm, warm body, the tiny smile, the just noticeable lifting of his hips against Duo's rear. "Damn you, Yuy," he gasped, as a wave of heat washed over him, leaving him suddenly hot and very bothered.

"Tart," Heero mouthed, his smile becoming clearer.

"Wanna taste?" Duo growled. His anger evaporated rapidly as he tentatively rocked his bottom against Heero's groin, and he threw back his head with a long, low moan when he felt the hardness there press against his butt. "Jeez," he yapped, "methinks you need help here, pal!"

An agreeable grunt was the answer.

"Heero?" Duo husked, leaning forward and trying to focus his eyes on Heero again.

Who managed to drag his gaze up to shoot a glare. "Damn you, Maxwell, ravish me already!" he ground out, eliciting a startled gasp from Duo.

"Huh?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Heero groaned and thrust up against him. "Man, Duo, I got two friggin' hours before... ahh... I have to be back or I'll be in serious trouble with Une! Oh, good... grief... Now, hurry up and get screwing!"

What a speech!

Duo shut up and obliged, unceremoniously ripping off Heero's clothes while kissing and biting and fondling every bit of flesh he could reach, and by the time he should have unlaced Heero's boots, he happily threw his control to the wind and merely tugged Heero's shorts down over his ankles. Leaving him in nothing but said boots. Duo nearly blew it at the sight of amber nipples and golden skin over taut muscles, the line of sparse hair that trailed from Heero's navel to his crotch, and the hard passion that greeted him there.

He felt ready to die when Heero stuck two fingers into Duo's mouth, thrust quickly a couple of times, eyes misted with wantonness – and oh, Heero pushed down between them, curled these fingers round Duo to hastily moisten his length, dipped them into himself just as he drew up his legs, boots to either side of Duo's thighs, and then...

Duo sank into Heaven. Fiery, melting, crazy Heaven in the shape of Heero's body, all motion and fire and lustful little yelps, Heero's hardness wedged between their stomachs, massaged by their hot, sweaty skin.

Too much, too sudden, too wild. Duo gritted his teeth but he had gone too long without, and he came with a sob, crying out into Heero's madly kissing mouth, his own release chased down by Heero's coming.

Leaving his brain in a puddle.  
Heero was right again: he really could not think.  
Oh my...

**xxx**

"Duo?" Heero rasped shakily into his ear while his hands combed gently through the wild wavy mane. "You alright?"

Duo pressed his face into the crook of Heero's neck and licked. Heero tasted of salt and steel. "Hmph."

"You crying?"

More pressure, a scrawny arm clamping across Heero's chest to prevent him from moving. "Nah."

Heero rubbed soothing circles over Duo's back. "You were sobbing."

Lazily, Duo wondered whether he should show himself in need for... well, comfort... more often.

A shadow settled on Heero's face. "Duo? What's funny now?"

Ah, an edge of irritation in the deep voice. Duo let out a small chuckle. "Um, you naked and in boots? Sorta... tarty?"

The soothing hands stopped abruptly, growing heavy on his back. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon, Hee-man-"

"Don't-"

"Don't your mom! You were horny as hell – to steal a car from Prevs, go AWOL from a mission – bet Wu doesn't have a clue, right? And without lube... you MUST have done something before collecting me 'cos you were nice 'n slick..." Hey, he COULD think, if only of one thing...

"Duo-"

Duo guffawed; Heero threw him off and flipped him onto his stomach, knelt on his thighs and dug his elbows into Duo's upper back. "Shut up, Maxwell!"

"Can't – uh – if my – life – ouch! – depen- aw! That really – hurt!"

"Your life, huh? Your life, my dripping ass! You're damn lucky I gotta get back or I'd screw you into next week, baka!"

"Oh yeah, baby," Duo laughed, and Heero felt deflated, collapsed over him and added a low grumble which Duo decided should qualify as a chuckle. "So what," he teased, "did you miss me, loverboy?"

Heero grew still, then smoothed away swathes of messy long hair and trailed a calloused finger over Duo's temple, his cheek, down to his neck where he let it pause on the pulse of the big vein. "Yes," he said softly, his eyes shining at his flushed mate, "just how did you guess?"

Duo lay still for a moment, then began to wriggle, and before Heero knew it, he was wrapped up in a flood of hair and warmth, Duo all over him, around him, whispers and frantic kisses, until he lightly bit Heero's ear and muttered, "So that fancy gear, and the fag, what was all that about?"

Heero tensed, splashed crimson and turned his head aside, hiding behind mussed bangs. "I... um, you... I mean, you look kinda good in this stuff... like, ah..."

"Sexy?" Duo supplied helpfully. "Or, lemme think, tarty?" He wriggled his hips.

Heero gasped and blushed even more, and Duo sat up, unable to suppress a smug grin. "Hah! Now I see - you had it all planned!" Heero began to twitch uneasily, but Duo smothered him by fitting the whole length of his lanky body against Heero's shorter, broader one. "Oh, and I think that's so very, very nice," he rasped softly into Heero's ear.

Heero stilled, one dark eye glinting up at Duo mistrustingly. "You mean it?"

The grin brightened. "Well, at least it's a nice way of gettin' a dressing down... though I expected you givin' it to me... and you taste like an ashtray... and this-" Duo stretched out one arm and picked up the jacket Heero had worn, regarding it critically- "is mine I think, oh, and those-" the faded jeans dangled from his fingertips- "are mine too, and I'm having them back right now; you can wear your own ratty stuff down."

"Ratty?" Heero opened both eyes and gave Duo another glare. "MY stuff, if I remember that right, got commandeered and packed while I was out, so you could take it to college, and the rest is in the washing where you left it, along with your own grubby rags, after dragging my gear over your skinny ass to go out. So gimme this!" Fitting his legs around Duo's hips, he sat up, easily scooping Duo up with him and holding him in a tight embrace that might well turn into a crushing clasp.

Duo pondered, then smiled widely. "Or you gonna cancel sex again?"

Heero growled, a scowl darkening his face. "Got thinking after all, Maxwell?"

Duo relented. "'Kay, buddy, have it... but I do wonder, yanno - I mean, would you consider goin' out naked if-"

Heero toppled him over. "Should I?" A quick glance at his watch, then a certain gleam entered his narrowed eyes as they locked with Duo's. "You got half an hour to make up for unwashed rags."

"Or what?" Duo gasped happily.

"Or I WILL go out bare-assed, in boots, and screw whoever wants me, just not you."

That could become quite a job. "You... hey, wait a moment... Heero, that's not fair... oh, wait... dammit, I can't get it up this quickly..."

But Heero shook his head, wiry bangs tickling Duo's face as he gave him a firm, hungry kiss on the mouth. "There are ways and ways," he replied wisely before heading south.

**xxx**

**Next chapter: A Farewell**


	3. Chapter 3 A Farewell

**Retraining Arc: 3. A Farewell**

Rating: NC-15/M  
Pairings: Duo with Heero  
Warnings: Male/Male love and references to sex.  
Disclaimer: I do not own them although I would like that. Especially when they are like in this story. All rights with their original owners.  
Spoilers: Gives away some of the ending of Endless Waltz.

Summary: Having completed his retraining, Duo has started work on the Terraforming Project, returning home only once in a while. Heero works for Preventers on Earth. He mopes every time Duo has to leave again, and needs treatment for brooding and bad temper.

**xxx**

Got warm and fuzzy? Let me know what you think! Thanks.

**xxx**

"I don't like it." Heero's tone was level, he did not stop typing, or look up from his laptop, but Duo knew the signs of Heero heading for a storm: hunched shoulders, a blank expression, hard lips. An unmistakable kiss-my-ass attitude.

Duo drew a deep breath. Perching on the corner of the low table, he kept deftly lacing his boots. He wore jeans and one of Heero's tank tops that flapped loosely about his skinny body, his hair was carelessly gathered with an elastic band and still dripping from the shower he had taken earlier that evening.

Heero stole fleeting glances. He could not help it; Duo always had this effect on him – and the brat knew, he could tell from the way he looked at Heero sideways with a small smile and a suggestive flick of his tongue, catching a droplet of water that hung off the tip of his nose. He looked so young and slight, and so damn knowing.

"It's only another job," he almost pleaded as he tied a firm bow and turned his attention to the other boot, crossing one leg over the thigh of the other to reach. Heero watched him, counting the scars that seemed to come to life with the play of wiry muscles under pale skin. Scars on his shoulders, chest, the inside of his arms; not all of them battle marks.

"With a certain kind of bonus for the looks of it," Heero pointed out unwillingly. "You sure you're doing engineering works?"

Duo stiffened. Had Heero ferreted through the hidden Preventer archives? Zechs had assured Duo that only Une and he had security clearance to access a handful of top secret files, but then, Heero with his uncanny sense for things gone iffy only needed to watch him, and Duo felt as transparent as a glass doll.

Heero scowled. "I don't understand you."

Duo paused, dusky eyes shining from behind soggy bangs. "We are both in this, ne?"

Heero seemed to consider the possible interpretations of this, before shaking his head. "No. Not like that."

"Whatcha mean?" Duo plonked his feet to the floor, threw back his head and stretched, with his arms up in the air, hands clenching, mouth gaping with a big yawn.

Like an animal, Heero thought angrily, hacking at his keyboard, it's always all or nothing, total bliss or raging pain. Can't he be a bit more restrained? "You know what."

"Ah, THAT." Duo made a point of sounding bored and a tad annoyed. "Look, we've been over it so many times. Can't you just let it be now?" Argue that he could fend for himself, that he was certainly more streetwise than Heero ever would be, that not every job involved him getting into bed with someone? He had tried that, but it was like talking to a wall because Heero had made up his mind, and that was it.

"No," Heero squeezed through his teeth as he attempted to punch the keys through the keyboard. "I cannot. Not while you insist on wallowing in filth."

Duo hopped off the table and pressed against Heero's back, water dripping onto the computer as he leaned over his shoulder, arms wrapping round Heero's waist in a tight hug. "I love you too." He laughed, mouth and eyes and all, radiating plain, bottomless affection, and Heero felt deflated and angrier than before. Baka.

"It's no bloody sport," he snapped, only to be silenced by a kiss, wet and deep.

"Hey, I know that. It's building sites, and I'm no baby." Duo teased a soaking strand of hair over Heero's nose, his eyes glittering with something Heero could not define; therefore it made him wary. Duo brushed the lock over Heero's cheekbone and mouth. "And don't you start swearing, partner – someone's gotta uphold good manners here."

Irritation mounting, Heero tried to swat him off, but Duo slipped his hands from Heero's shoulders down to his wrists and clasped them firmly. Heero could not keep typing and crossly tried to twist away, only to be held harder, thin fingers pressing into his flesh in a grip that would leave marks. "I AM your partner, ne?" The tiniest flicker of insecurity trembled in Duo's voice, and his eyes widened in this wounded gaze that never failed to melt Heero.

Who stubbornly stared at the screen even though he could not focus anymore, what with his 'partner' breathing down his neck and rubbing longingly against his back with thighs, groin and stomach. In spite of himself, his limbs began to tingle and his breathing deepened as Duo pulled his hands away from the keyboard, joining them behind his body, and sought another kiss. Resignedly, Heero closed his eyes and let his head drop back, against Duo's crotch. "Stop it," he mumbled into Duo's mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, you're busy, it can't wait, you got a deadline, blah-di-blah." Duo nudged him down onto the sofa and was over him in a flash, pinning his hands above his head as he deftly shoved a knee between Heero's thighs. "Why do I have to wait all the time? I gotta go or I'll miss the bloody shuttle. How's that for a deadline, huh?" He sounded rather querulous, but with Duo even this translated into anxious touches that screamed 'like me, love me, tell me you do.'

Heero turned his face away, barely suppressing a groan of pleasure as he drank in the sensation of Duo breathing in soft puffs against his throat, the small weight of his body, his warmth. Duo made him feel things he had never thought possible: closeness, security, and a kind of peace he had not known before thawing in their first timid embrace. He had been hooked then, though now he sometimes felt trapped for Duo did not belong to him alone; Duo could walk away from him and was so easy to spook. "Who's handling? Zechs?"

"He's the manager," came the cranky retort, deliberately misreading the question, "so what? Jealous?" Duo fumbled at the fly of Heero's pants.

Heero tensed. He had tried a few times to catch Duo out, to no avail – the baka was uncharacteristically guarded. "Tell him to stuff it," he growled, "or find someone else for his dirty work, whatever. Now, let off, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh? Let me get you into the mood then," Duo murmured undeterred, licking over the shell of Heero's ear and smiling as Heero flushed and squirmed beneath him. "Does this tickle?"

It damn well did, and the baka knew it. "No. Get off me."

"But you feel good." The sultry murmur sent shivers down Heero's spine, but he ground his teeth and clung to his self-control for dear life.

"Get. Off." And before he knew it, Duo crashed with his back onto the floor. Heero knelt on his upper arms, staring down at him with angry dark eyes. "I hate you."

"Not when I fuck you," Duo wheezed, tugging at his trapped arms.

Insolent little monster. Heero clawed into Duo's dank hair and yanked, thudding Duo's head against the floorboards once, twice. Dusky eyes squeezed shut in pain, then flew open again, glaring a challenge. "So? Ya back to hittin' me?" Duo rasped, hands coming up for Heero's neck but Heero knocked him back easily. Still struggling, Duo bared his teeth in a soft snarl. "C'mon, Hee-man, tell me you don't like it."

"I don't."

"Liar!"

"Sucker."

"Yeah. Want some suckin' then?"

Heero hovered over Duo, their noses almost touching, their breath mingling. "Save it for your mission," he hissed and jumped up.

Duo gave him a dark glance as he scrambled to his feet and shook back the heavy mass of his hair, droplets flying everywhere. With a grimace, he rubbed his hurting arms. "I'm only trying to work, dammit. Why can't you let me be?"

Heero picked up the laptop and turned away. "'Cos I have to mend you idiot when you come back."

"I'll be fine!"

Head lowered, Heero stood still, cradling the computer. "Like after the Hollow?"

Duo had nearly died on that one. He stared at Heero's broad back wondering whether he was waiting for something. A word, a touch perhaps? Only to fight it all back again? Hesitantly, Duo reached out, but before his fingers could alight on Heero's arm, Heero twisted out of his reach and stalked towards the bedroom.

"I'd hoped you'd kiss me goodbye," Duo said swiftly.

Heero paused; a flash of deep blue glinting from behind dark bangs, then he shook his head once in a tight, sparse gesture. "I don't want you to go." Heero logic: if he refused a farewell, Duo could not possibly leave.

"It's just a job," Duo reasoned wearily, unhappy eyes belying his smile.

Heero bit his lip, pushed open the door and slipped out. "Remember what you used to tell me? You run, you hide... ah, whatever."

**xxx**

Perhaps he had a point after all, Duo mused wearily. It cost a lot of effort to lie to Heero, and it did not work. Not really, because Duo hated lies and Heero could see right through them even though he could not quite figure out what was going on. The Hollow mission had been a success: posing as the corrupt chief engineer of a sub-project, Duo had helped unravel a network of sham firms in the trade, used for money laundering on a big scale. Zechs never forced those missions upon him, but when he had offered Duo to work for the Preventer Specials, Duo had seized upon a chance to prove himself. He needed the edge.

He had hoped it would not come to the worst on that particular mission, yet when given a opportunity to get out unscathed, or give everything and finish, he had chosen to finish the job. Afterwards, he debriefed without trouble, but then nightmares crept up on him and would not let off until he tried to drain them from his mind by cutting his arms open. The paramedics arrived in time, but his mind plummeted so deeply into darkness that not even Heero could reach him. After some excruciatingly painful months of pretending that everything was fine, they had broken up. Only after Trowa and Quatre decided to intervene did they manage to cobble their life back together. The whole affair left Heero bruised, strangely frail, and way too touchy about Duo's 'work'.

Duo pushed the bedroom door open a little and peered through the gap. Heero slouched cross-legged on their bed, the computer on his knees, his fingers resting on the keys. He did not move but stared vacantly at the screen, his expression sullen and listless.

Duo cautiously went to sit down beside him. As the mattress dipped slightly, Heero sunk against him and stayed like that, close and warm. With a sigh, Duo wound one arm round his shoulders and pressed his lips into thick dark hair. "Let me make love to you before I go."

Heero tensed, muscles hardening under cloth, but he merely set the computer down on the floor and began to unbutton the uniform shirt he wore over his tank top. Duo seized his hand. "Leave this to me." He bent to kiss the knuckles of each finger while he continued to undo the buttons where Heero had let off until he could slip the shirt down over Heero's shoulders. "Know the difference between sex and love?" he murmured, pushing Heero onto his back. Heero closed his eyes as Duo crawled over him, touching his lips with his own as he spoke. "I do."

"You always give too much," Heero said, his voice suddenly raw.

"Maybe." Duo kissed him softly. "Like this?" One hand buried in Heero's hair, he let the other one wander down his flank and over his hip in a deft caress, briefly cupped a firm buttock before sliding between his thighs. "Is this too much?"

Heero let out a tiny groan.

"I take that's a no," Duo breathed, a smile in his tone. "How… 'bout… oh… this?"

He ground his hardness against Heero's hip, while gripping him and pumping slowly through the thick fabric of his denims. The blush that stained Heero's cheeks deepened, fanning out over his neck and chest.

Duo leaned down to kiss him in a slow, systematic way that he knew would drive Heero crazy: hair, brow, eyelids, cheeks. He went on to lick the sheen of sweat from Heero's downy upper lip and flicked his tongue between Heero's lips. He smiled as he watched Heero open his mouth eagerly while keeping his eyes firmly shut. The Perfect Soldier trying to pretend this was not happening; how could it if he did not see it? Duo briefly licked over the rim of his ears, dipped his tongue in and chuckled when Heero jerked – he was ticklish and did not like it because it meant him losing control.

And though he was still fighting it, his body responded forcefully to every one of Duo's touches until he thrust his head back into the pillow and raised his hips. "Damn you, Duo," he grated, seeking pressure and finding it against Duo's thigh between his legs.

"What, baby?" Duo husked in between trailing kisses over Heero's jaw and down his throat, to the hollow of his collarbone, and then to his nipples, first one, then the other. Nice and slowly. The baka could be thorough if he wanted something bad enough, and right now, Heero had his undivided attention, like it or not. Heero's arms flexed as he tried to get out of Duo's grip, but Duo pinned him down, arms up over his head, and bit his nipple for good measure. "Stay put, or I'll leave you high 'n dry."

"Just you… ah… get it… hnnn… ov-" A gurgling sound deep in his throat cut off Heero's demands as Duo's hand delved into his jeans.

"What is it, baby? Will you stay put, hm?" Duo sighed, dizzy at the sight, the feel, the smell of Heero squirming beneath him. He gave the tip of his nose a small lick for emphasis, and Heero managed a hasty nod, teeth gnashing in a last ditch attempt to keep his control.

Fat chance, it crossed Duo's fogged brain as he gazed down at him with hooded eyes. "Yes you will, 'cos you're mine, soldierboy, wherever I go, whatever I do, right?"

No answer. Duo's hand stilled and he shifted backwards, leaving Heero's hips with no purchase. Heero moaned, writhing restlessly, seeking more. "Mine, right?" Duo repeated, giving a quick, hard squeeze with his hand down Heero's pants.

Heero's eyes flew open, round with shock and a stab of pain, and he sucked in a sharp gasp. "Ouch!"

Duo kissed him silent. Heero yanked one arm free and before Duo knew it, snapped the elastic off his braid. Duo's hair fell in a messy cascade around his pale face and bony shoulders. Heero stared up at him, his mind hazed with Duo's scent, his taste, his heat, an expression of awe entering his gaze. "Mine?" he breathed.

Duo smiled, eyes shining as he leaned down to Heero, the cloak of his hair shutting out the world. He knew he had won this skirmish, as always; he was in control now that the Perfect Soldier had lost another battle against himself, otherwise this would not be happening. "No," he skimmed his lips over Heero's chest, "tell me I own you."

Heero reached up, and Duo let him angle one muscular arm round his neck and the other one round his waist. "You don't, baka."

Duo's face darkened. "Don't call me that."

Heero arched up for a kiss – he could not bear Duo sulking, at least not for long, and the little nutter knew it. Well, he was easy to soothe, something that never ceased to amaze Heero who tended to nurture his grudges. Duo was quick to snap and just as ready to forgive insult and worse. "I'll call you what I like, Max- hah!"

"Now you bloody asked for this," Duo drawled, clawing firmly into Heero's soft parts. "Say it!"

"Ah! No!"

"Nooo?"

"Hnn… ouch… fuck… you…"

"Be good first."

"I… I'm… ah… I'm yours." Heero felt himself turn crimson with this weird mixture of hunger, shame and anger that drove him mad at Duo and his own weakness.

"Say sorry," Duo persisted.

He was trying it on. Heero glared up at Duo who still smiled sweetly, albeit with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he rocked his denim-clad groin against Heero's thigh. He was as hard as anything, and Heero let his head fall back with a groan.

"Huh? I didn't get that," Duo all but laughed, rubbing slowly up and down Heero's length.

"To hell with your teasing! Get it on already!"

"Then say it." Duo's voice sunk to a throaty whisper somewhere between command and chuckle, very needy but also extremely, inconveniently stubborn. "I want to hear it from you. Say. Sorry."

"What for?" Heero tried to resist.

"Everything," Duo snapped irrationally, shoving his hand further down, touching Heero where it made him see starbursts.

Heero moaned, eyes clamping shut. "You're nuts!"

"Hell, yeah – so what, should I stop now?"

"No! I'm sorry! I'm damn bloody sorry for whatever! Now, get started, or else-"

"Now, that's a good boy." Without much ado, Duo withdrew his hand and tugged Heero's jeans off him before sitting back. What he saw took his breath away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he raked his gaze over Heero's naked glory, a pale shadow in the dusky room, muscles and scars and a tuft of darkness from where his hard manhood rose. Heero lay still, panting, eyes smouldering. Duo pulled his lips between his teeth and let his hands wander up Heero's legs, from firm ankles over drawn-up knees to long, well-muscled thighs, to savour the smoothness of pale golden skin. Heero was hot and damp with sweat, and a trail of goosebumps followed Duo's touch until Heero's entire body shivered.

"Whatcha want?" Duo murmured, lowering himself between Heero's legs to cover him with his own bony frame. He still wore his clothes, and having Heero naked beneath him, so apparently defenceless, wanton and open, almost robbed him of his senses.

Predictably, he only received a grunt for an answer and a tentative thrust of slim hips against his groin. He kissed Heero's lips and was sucked into a greedy mouth with a demanding tongue. "Oh no," he gasped when they had to come up for air, "you'll have to tell me, baby, and I'll do whatever you like. As always, ne? You give the orders, I obey?"

They both began to chuckle – Duo was not good at listening, though he would make an effort to stick to discipline when it mattered. Still, Heero would not get off the hook now, they both knew that as well, and so he did that rare thing only Duo could coax him into doing: he yielded, rather gladly, out of breath from pleasure and wanting more. All of it. Oblivion. "Orders?" he puffed, reddening even more but meeting Duo's laughing eyes unflinchingly. "Here we go then, loverboy." And leaned up to breathe softly into Duo's ear, "Kiss me blue, suck me off, fuck me senseless. Got it?"

"In that order?" Duo yapped, breath almost stalling in his lungs.

"And all of it, now."

"Yessir." Duo slithered down and was silent for once; Heero grabbed the pillow and bit down on it to muffle the cries that wrenched from his throat; his eyes turned up and his groin dissolved into fire under Duo's mouth and hands. They tussled briefly, heftily and in silence when Duo wanted to apply some lube and Heero tried to break his wrist to prevent him, but when Duo suddenly stopped and sat back on his haunches, a plaintive look in his eyes, Heero let him have his way with this as well.

It was so sweet, and he hated it. He wanted to be hurt, really hard, but that was about the only thing Duo would refuse him, so it was lube, kiss, stretch and enter, ever so slowly unless he managed to catch Duo unawares and shove himself all the way up on him in one hefty stroke. Not this time though, for Duo held down his hips in a hard grip, thin arms straining with the effort, his face covered in scarlet flecks, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose, mouth half-open with a smile Heero thought silly and tender. 'Like a kid with a surprise present. Does it never stop being a surprise for him?'

Whatever. He had no choice but to be patient and brace himself for a slow burn. Seeing Duo open the tab of his own denims to free his manhood and lube up his weeping flesh drove Heero nearly mad. Duo watched him, the smile never wavering, eyes alight with passion and happiness as he stroked himself until his shaft was slick and glossy. When he was done, he leaned down for a kiss. Heero flung his arms round him to try and drag him in, but Duo stiffened and pressed one hand against Heero's stomach, forcing him into the mattress even as his flesh touched Heero's softness. "Still," he commanded, rather out of breath. He was done teasing. His finger went in first, gently, inserting the lube deeply, before he pushed carefully into the wet heat.

Heero's world drowned in a sea of flames that blinded him, raced through his body and pooled in his groin. He was burning alive while being filled to bursting, completed even as he was hungry for more, deeper, harder, for the pain to offset the waves of ecstasy, for the price to pay for too much bliss, so much unadulterated lust, the fire of life that seared his very soul.

Yet Duo would not allow him to hurt, and Heero all but yelped in frustration while he was splitting with blazing pleasure as Duo stroked his hot spot time and again, in slow, deep, firm thrusts. "Faster," Heero barked, "damn you, now finish me already!"

"So it's over an' done with quickly, hm?" Duo gasped, moving in and staying there for a mindblasting moment, before tilting his hips a little and repeating the whole thing. Heero thrust back, but Duo caught him out and lifted his rear so that he shoved up but not in. With a furious sob, Heero tried again, to no avail, and began to struggle, nails cutting into Duo's waist. "I know what you want," Duo grated, eyes half-closed, wiry body taut as a bow string, "and you're not gettin' it from me."

"To hell with you, why not? I can take it. I want it!"

"No!"

"Coward!"

"Whatever."

"That's... aaah... my line."

Duo bared his teeth in a grin that veered between tortured and blissful. "Hell, yeah, gorgeous." Another slow thrust hitting home. The sound Heero made was almost a wail, but suddenly Duo, still sheathed deeply inside, lay down over him, grasped his wrists and pressed a wild kiss onto his lips. "I cannot hurt you," he snapped hoarsely. "I've tried 'cos you asked me for it. I can't do it." More kisses as Heero let out furious little whimpers; he bucked and writhed in fruitless attempts to force the pace while Duo tried to hold him back. "Stop this! Why d'you want it to hurt? Why can't you just enjoy?"

"But you... you've lived through it, ne?" Heero spat.

Duo gasped and yanked him into a hard hug. Heero trying to share his pain? "You any idea how that feels?" He kissed him, thumbing sweat from his temples. "I wanna make love to you, not shred you until you tear an' bleed. There's no price; you can buy sex, but no one ever bought love from me, gettit? It's my gift to you, it's all I CAN give. I love you. So just fuckin' take it, enjoy, an' stop bloody tormentin' yourself." He shook Heero slightly who clamped arms and legs round him, desperate to hold on, burn up and lose himself in this mind-busting fire Duo stoked in him.

"Why," a harsh gasp, a droplet of sweat sliding down Heero's cheek, or was it a tear, "d'you always go back for more?"

Duo squeezed him even closer, sitting up with Heero riding his lap, and was rewarded with another breathless cry as he pushed deeper still. "I don't," he moaned, trying to hold back while Heero rocked against him, his dark head pressed into the crook of Duo's shoulder, his arms round his neck, his knees up in Duo's armpits and ankles crossed behind Duo's back. 'As though he was clinging on for dear life,' it flashed through Duo's lust-addled brain as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts to make Heero howl softly with every one. The heat in his groin grew knotty and heavy, his legs began to go numb and tingle at the same time, the stiff denim creased uncomfortably against the back of his knees. He brushed a few sweaty bangs from Heero's brow – he wanted to watch him come, the fascinating spectacle of the Perfect Soldier becoming human as he surrendered to the passionate oblivion of a small death.

"Close," Heero groaned helplessly. Duo kissed him, closed his hand round his shaft and thrust once more, sending them both spinning into a blaze of fire. He pressed Heero's trembling, pulsing body close, warm slickness spreading between them, until the last small waves ebbed away. Only then did he allow himself to slacken and slumped back onto the bed with Heero warm and boneless in his arms.

"Thank you." Duo caressed the mop of dark hair.

"Hate it," Heero bit out, right back to what was bothering him. "I'm gonna kill that dumb blond. Shoulda done that when I had a chance, goddammit."

Duo kissed his jaw. "I'll let him know. Now, my shuttle's due in half an hour."

"You kept track of the time?" Heero sounded miffed, but too lazy to get really worked up about this.

Duo smiled, lacing through shiny strands with his fingers. "Hell, yeah. Old habits die hard, ne?"

Heero opened his eyes, probing and wistful. "You just had my ass, and you still wanna leave?"

"Wouldn't you do the same?" Duo sat up and began to rake through his long hair in an attempt to untangle it enough for pleating a braid. Heero watched him for a moment, then he rose and padded into the bathroom. He returned with a damp towel to clean them both up, and a hairbrush. Without another word, he sat down on the edge of the bed, drew Duo against him and began to do his hair. He was finished in record time, and Duo straightened out his clothes – which smelled of sex, he noted with a contented little grin – grabbed his holdall from underneath the bed and was ready to storm off. "Is your ass sore?" he whispered as he bent down to Heero for a quick hug.

Before Heero could think of a fitting retort, Duo laughed and ran for the door. "I'll be back when it's good again!" The door slammed shut behind him, and his steps faded quickly as he bounded down the stairwell.

Heero stared at the brush, a few long hairs caught between the bristles, and sighed. One day, he swore to himself, as always when Duo had steamrollered him, this had to end.

Though it had become rather difficult to fix a date.

**xxx**

**The End**


End file.
